tutspiketvfandomcom-20200213-history
Ay
Machiavellian and obscure, Ay is the grand vizier of Pharaoh Akhenaten and his successor, the boy pharaoh Tutankhamun. Ay is a character that you know immediately demonstrates his skill in guiding not only the will of the Pharaoh dying, but also that of 'inexperienced and young prince, making the future king of Egypt. In the first episode we see how Ay is the true eminence grise behind the throne of Pharaoh, controlling not only the kingdom, but also life in an almost obsessive way of the royal family. Apparently it does not allow the release of the king from the royal palace, although aware of the sorties of the sovereign in the city of Thebes. Conscious inability to produce an heir, Ay decided to seize the opportunity to rise to power himself in a more or less legitimate, however conspiring with the Great priest Amun. Advises against Pharaoh to go to war claiming the poor ability of the sovereign to arms, and the news of the death of Pharaoh decides to pick up as the successor, General Ka. Unfortunately for projects of the same Ay, Tutankhamun returns to Thebes, killing the usurper before his court and sanctioning its full power of all those who had been monitoring. Undeterred, the Grand Vizier continues to maintain as full contact with the priesthood of Amun and his representative. The escape during the execution of the general Horemheb and the subsequent death of another Egyptian general named Yuya, creates further complications, aggravated further by the influence that Suhad (the girl half Mitanni) and General Lagus have the pharaoh. Thanks to the pseudo friendship maintained by his stepson Nakht with the same Suhad, becomes aware of the same materinità Suhad. Almost as an aid, the divine plague worsens and contaminates an increasing number of individuals even in the same Thebes, forcing the pharaoh to create a quarantine area where confine infected. Abortion of Ankhesunamun restores the hope for a new access to the throne, but Suhad must die with the offspring of Tutankhamun. In agreement with the queen, Ay organizes the murder of Suhad into believing the girl arrival at Thebes of the parents of the latter. During the fire that will put an end to the plague of Thebes, Ay pretends not find the same Suhad after the request of the pharaoh. Sure he has killed the girl, the Grand Vizier discovers to his horror that it has survived but hopes that because of the smoke inhaled, she will not survive. To make matters worse there are again the Mitanni. Tushratta and his son have expansionist Egypt, and have brought together the enemies of Egypt. After receiving a court Prince Mitanni, Ay is consulted by the Tutankhamun who decides to send troops to help a strange Mitanni. Surely aware of the plan, it is not opposed, but taking advantage of the time organizing the death of Suhad. It awakens and reveals the truth to young Nakht. The boy gets sent to the Vizier papyrus that describes the plot decreeing death. It will be the queen guilty of this crime while Ay again washes his hands. The return of Tutankhamun by country Amurru, announces the death of an exhausted Suhad to Tutankhamun, but warns of the conspiracy hatched by the priesthood the same Pharaoh, working to remove the dangerous ally. After the foiled plot against Tutankhamun, happy see expiry Pharaoh. Last scarring is the burial tomb of Pharaoh in a minor. Ay now Pharaoh and bride ila widowed queen. Category:Characters Category:Pharaohs